1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to linkage mechanisms, and more particularly to a linkage mechanism and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical foldable electronic device, such as a notebook computer or a mobile phone, often includes a main body, a display screen, and a linkage mechanism foldably connecting the main body and the display screen together. The existing linkage mechanism generally adopts a four-bar linkage mechanism. In use, the display screen of the electronic device is capable of rotating and sliding relative to the main body of the electronic device via the linkage mechanism. However, the existing linkage mechanism has a poor structure, and is easily worn out.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.